Love in Vale?
by ArcofUA
Summary: Ilia is a Waitress for a Coffee shop. Jaune Arc is a Detective for the VPD. when these two start to hit it off, Ilia is worried for one reason only... She has a 2yr old daughter.
1. Chapter 1 Coffee and VPD

**A/N: in this AU, Jaune Decided to work as a detective with Sun and Neptune. and Ilia had left the White Fang after her Boyfriend had died. Team RWBY and NPR will make an appearance.**

* * *

"text" = talking

_**'text'**_ = Thought

[text] = texting

{text} = call

* * *

**Vale: Commercial District Monday 12:00 PM**

Ilia was serving coffee in a Local Coffee Shop, called Valbucks. She was working a double shift and it was lunchtime in Vale, so a lot of people are hungry, thirsty, and looking for Coffee to stay awake in their boring jobs. Ilia just got done serving a couple on a date, She brought her tray back and looked to her Co-Worker, Amanda Rosebud. Ilia was looking around and looking for a certain customer. He was a Detective, he was Smart, good looking, and he had the goofiest smile that just warmed the heart! and he wasn't like the other jerks who came in and hit on her and co-workers. Amada was at the Register and Ilia walked up to her and set down the try

"Hey Ilia, how are you?" Amanda asked

Ilia sighed and smiled at looked at her, "I'm ok... Just really tired and-"

"and wanting to see the Cop huh?" Amanda chuckled

and Ilia blushed and looked away. She looked around and then turned back to Amanda, Who was still smirking like she had just discovered Juciey gossip

"Shut up! I can't help it! He's just! He's just...!"

"a Perfect 10 outta 10?"

"YEEEEES!" Ilia cried

Just then the bells on the door rung and In walked in the Blonde and his Blonde Monkey Idiot partner.

They walked to a table and sat down and talked. Detective Jaune Miles Arc, the handsome blonde with the goofy smile that made Ilia's heart melt.

Amanda nudged Ilia, which snapped Ilia out of her trance. Amanda looked at her and looked at her and smiled. "I think that's your table~," Amanda said with a sing-song tone.

Ilia just flipped her off and walked to the table. She tried to keep her blush down and tried to calm herself down.

Jaune looked to the Beautiful waitress that approached him and his partner. He couldn't look away from her, Her eyes were the brightest Blue he had ever seen, even brighter than his.

Jaune looked up at her as she was at the table, "Hey I-Ilia" Jaune said

"Hello Detective, will you have the usual?" Ilia asked

Jaune couldn't help but smile at her. Jaune liked Ilia, he just couldn't help but smile at her.

"yeah the usual, and Please call me Jaune" Jaune told her

Ilia nodded with a smile and went to place their orders. Jaune turned back to his partner, Sun Wukong, Who was smiling...

"just ask her out already! She likes you Dude! and we always sit here at this table because you know this is her table" Sun told him

Jaune couldn't help but blush and be embarrassed, Because he knew he was right. He had had the biggest crush on Ilia since he had come to the shop.

"I don't know, I have a lot on my plate and the boss is just-"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! All bullshit! Look we don't have any cases and you have a day off on Sunday, so just ask her out" Sun told him

Jaune sighed and nodded. He was gonna ask Ilia out when she came back. He was going to do it! He was going to ask out a girl without his stupid pick up lines!

Ilia cam back with their coffee and gave it to them, "Here you are Jaune" She said as she handed him a cup "and here you are Sun" Ilia said as she gave Sun his cup.

"Thank You Ilia," Sun said

"Thank you," Jaune said and Ilia was about to walk away "Hey Ilia!" Jaune said

Ilia turned around and looked at him with a small but innocent smile.

"yes, Jaune?" She asked

Jaune almost choked on what he was going to say. Thank god he didn't.

"I was uh...I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date this Sunday?" Jaune asked

Ilia's heart almost stopped **_'He just asked me out! YES!'_** Ilia screamed from the inside

"I would Love to!" Ilia said with a smile

Jaune smiled at her and had the brightest gleam in his eyes, "Really!?" Jaune cried

"Y-Yeah!" Ilia yelled

"Cool! I'll pick you up at 6!" Jaune said and then he pulled out his note pad and wrote down his number.

"this is my number! text me your address and I'll pick you up" Jaune told her

Ilia nodded, "Alright! I'll text you when My shift ends!" Ilia said and walked to the register.

When both were out of sight of each other they jumped for joy!

* * *

**Vale: Residential District Sunday 5:00 PM**

Jaune was getting ready to Go on his date with Ilia, He was gonna take her to a Local Restaurant in the Commercial District. He looked through his clothes to find something good to wear, "what should I wear?" Jaune asked himself

Ilia was going through her dresses and pulled two and showed it to her 2-year-old daughter, Cara, who had all of Ilia's Faunas features. "what one looks better on mommy?" Ilia asked,

Her daughter had drool leaking from her mouth and then looked at the dresses and point to the one in Ilias Right hand "Ah!" came Caras response

Ilia looked to her dress and nodded "good choice my lil Lizard!" Ilia said with a smile and kissed her baby girl on the head and Cara let out a giggle.

Jaune was looking through his suits and then he heard a knock on his door, "Come in!" he said and the door opened.

A long-haired blonde girl with purple highlights walked in the door, she wore a blue skirt and a tight t-shirt. this was Jaune's youngest sister, Jennie Arc.

"Hey, Jaune do you have a 100 lien?" Jennie asked

Jaune turned to see his sister, "Jennie, I need all the money I have because I'm going on a date" Jaune told his sister

Jennie groaned in disappointment, "but I and my friend are going to the mall! and we were going to see that new Movie!" Jennie cried

Jaune looked at his sister with suspicion, "which movie?" Jaune asked

"the one with Leo Capricorn and Brad Dipp" Jennie replied,

"you mean, Once upon a time in Vacuo?" Jaune asked

"yes!" Jennie cried

Jaune looked at her again but nodded and handed her 100 lien and she thanked Jaune and left the room.

"now I know how mom and dad felt trying to loan us money" Jaune said to himself

* * *

it was 5:40 and Ilia was waiting for Jaune. She had already got her neighbor to look after Cara. She waited and that's when she saw a yellow 69 Camaro SS X11 pull up in the driveway. Ilia walked out and saw Jaune open the passenger door to let her in. As she walked out she could see the stunning face Jaune was making.

"Wow! you look Amazing!" Jaune said with his classic goofy smile, Ilia couldn't help but blush and she sat in the seat

"you ready for our date?" Jaune asked

"Well I'm in the car aren't I?" Ilia giggled and

Jaune nodded and closed her door. Ilia did hear Jaune call himself an Idiot which made her chuckle again. This was gonna be a perfect date. Right?


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

**Sorry, it took me so long to update this, I've just been really busy with my other stories. I just want to say that most of my stories are also available on Wattpad and the Updates come faster on there**

* * *

**Vale: Commercial District Sunday 6:30 PM**

Jaune drove them to the restaurant and parked the car and got out. Jaune opened Ilia's door and grabbed her hand and helped her out

"Oh, Such a Gentlemen" Ilia giggled

"Oh you have no idea" Jaune chucked

Jaune lead Ilia to the doors

"Hello and welcome to Mrxus 3rd, do you have a reservation?" the man asked

"yes it's under Arc," Jaune told him

the man looked at the list and found Jaunes name

"Right this way," the man said and lead them to the table

they were seated and the man gave them their menu and thought about what to eat.

Ilia looked to Jaune and Jaune looked back

"so tell me about yourself Jaune?" Ilia asked

Jaune sighed "yeesh! where to start?" Jaune asked himself "well, you already know what I do for a living, but I also have to raise my youngest sister," Jaune said

"You're raising your youngest sister?" Ilia asked

"yeah?" Jaune replied "why?

"Oh wow! whew! I was scared because I thought I was gonna slip up" Ilia laughed

"what do you mean?" Jaune asked

"well..." Ilia began "I have a two-year-old daughter"

"really?" Jaune smiled "what's her name?"

"her name is Cara" Ilia replied, "what's your little sister's name?" Ilia asked with a smile

"Jennie, and trust me she's a handful," Jaune told Ilia

"Really? how old is she?" Ilia asked

Jaune sighed, "she's a thirteen"

Ilia giggled "ya know I think there at there worse when their toddlers and teenagers," Ilia told Jaune

Jaune nodded in agreement, "I love my sister, but she is a handful" Jaune told her

Ilia giggled. Eventually, the waiter came and took their orders. Ilia had ordered Vacovian soup, which used Bacon, with a bit of pepper powder in it. In the soup also had Onions and Cut slices of potatoes. Jaune ordered the Salmon with a side of asparagus with salt, and a glass of Vale Citrus, which was an alcoholic drink that tasted like cherries. As they were eating, Ilia talked more about her life, how she was raised in Atlas and was attending a huntsmen school, before dropping out after the death of her parents, He later told her how she managed to move to Vale and later worked at the coffee shop

"Wow! sound's like you lived quite a life" Jaune laughed

Ilia nodded, "yeah, but I do love the job I currently have"

"and why's that?"

"because I get to see you every day"

Jaune blushed and Ilia giggled

"Thank's Ilia and The same could be said for me, I would have stopped going to the shop if you weren't there," Jaune told her

Ilia blushed and smiled at this, "It's no big deal" she replied.

They finished eating and decided it was time to head home. They planned on going on another date real soon. Jaune walked Ilia to his car and then he drove her home.

* * *

As Jaune pulled into her drive, and as he did a woman walked out of her house and she was holding a baby in her arms and when Jaune put his car in park, Ilia unbuckled her seat belt and walked out of the car and Jaune followed her. Ilia walked to the woman and took the baby from her arms

"thank you so much, Ms. Brack," Ilia said "I hope she wasn't to much trouble"

The woman laughed, "She was no trouble at all, I always enjoy watching the little lizard" replied Ms. Brack

The woman then looked over to Jaune and smiled, "you must be the detective Ilia talks so much about"

"Ms. Brack!"

Jaune laughed, "Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you," Jaune said shaking her hand

"Elsa Brack, nice to meet you too" She replied

they broke the shake and then Ms. Brack walked to her house which was just next door to Ilia. Ilia rocked the baby in her arms and Jaune got a good look at Cara, who also got a good look at him, she stared at him with wide crystal blue eyes and a smile. Ilia saw this and smiled

"she likes you," Ilia said with a smile

"well, she is a cutie" Jaune said "just like her mom"

Ilia smiled at his cheesy line, that was one of the things he liked most about him.

"Thank you Jaune for tonight, it was Great," Ilia told him

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, we should do this again," Jaune told her

"We are going to do it again" Ilia replied with a smile "trust me"

Jaune and Ilia said good-night to each other and Ilia went back into her house and Jaune started up his car and drove away. The two dorks both had the best night of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected faces

A/N: You know that joke with Sun and Neptune where their Junior Detectives? yeah well, Sun really isn't Jaunes partner, he's more of a private detective, same as Neptune. Jaune Doesn't have a partner yet but I do think I'll add someone. Also, think of this Jaune as a mix of himself and Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil.

* * *

**Monday morning 8:00 Am Vale Police Station:**

Sun and Neptune entered the Station and saw Jaune at his desk working on paperwork. They walked up to him and saw his happy expression

"So ho did the date go?" Sun said with a smirk

"It was Great!" Jaune told them "I thought there would be a lot of pressure but we talked like we always do at the Cafe. It felt so natural"

**Monday morning 8:00 Am ValBucks**

Amanda saw the Glow of Ilia as she walked into the Cafe, well anyone could see her glowing, she was Yellow after all. Ilia put her things away and saw Amanda looking at her with a smirk

"how was your date with Boy in Blue?~" Amanda asked

"it was Amazing! he picked me up and to me out to eat, and we talked about ourselves a little, I even found out he had Seven Sister! Seven can you believe that!?" Ilia said with a smile

"So no Awkward moments?" Amanda asked

**.**

"what? no! I'm not that Awkward!" Jaune said

"Eh, whatever you say," Sun said,

"so what did you talk about?" Neptune asked

.

"Well, we talked about our family and where we grew up, I told him about me being in the White-Fang but he was ok with that, He's also raising his little sister," Ilia said

"Oh, so he knows how to handle kids?" Amanda asked, "I can already hear the wedding bells!"

.

Jaune punched Neptunes arm

"ow! that hurt!" Neptune said,

"that's what you get for teasing!" Jaune said

Sun chuckled and then sat on Jaune's desk while Neptune sat across his desk, "so are you gonna go out with her again?" Neptune asked

.

"Most definitely! I'm just hoping he comes into today so we can plan another date" Ilia said "I might even ask if we can do something less formal then what we did"

"why? I'd kill to always have dates like that!" Amanda said

"Yeah, but it's not really my style, I like doing other things! I just want our dates to be more active!"

Amanda wiggled her eyebrows

Ilia threw a wt rag at her face

.

"OOF!" Sun cried as he clenched his stomach

"Ha! Karma!" Neptune said

"I don't want to think about Ilia like that!" Jaune said

Neptune put his hands up in defeat, "hey! we were just joking dude, we're not implying anything!" Neptune said

Jaune nodded and sat back down in his chair. He looked down at the paper on his desk and looked over it. He hoped he wasn't busy later, he really wanted to plan another date with Ilia again...

* * *

.

.

.

Ilia was cleaning Tables and saw that the clock was at 11:45 AM. she smiled as Jaune was off for lunch break at the time. She was just waiting for him while still doing her job, She went to the kitchen to grab more sugar packets for the tables. At the same time, Jaune drove into the parking lot and grabbed his phone and left his car. He walked to the building and sat at the table he knew Ilia served. After a few minutes, Ilia walked out from the back and saw Jaune sitting at her table, She smiled as she set the packets on the counter and walked over to him. Jaune turned to feel something tap his shoulders and saw Ilia, he smiled at her with his goofy smile.

"hey, how are you?" Ilia asked

"I'm good, you?" Jaune asked

"I'm fine, how's work so far?" Ilia asked

"I've been filing paperwork mostly" Jaune replied, "what about you?"

Ilia nodded, "It's been slow today actually, not a lot of customers today," Ilia told him

Jaune nodded, "hey so about that 2nd date, when do you want to have it?" Jaune asked

Ilia smiled, "I was gonna ask you the same thing, but I think I'm free Wednesday, how does that sound?" Ilia asked

Jaune nodded, "I think that'll work, I'll just see if anything comes up," Jaune said

Ilia nodded, "so will it be the usual?" Ilia asked

Jaune nodded

"Ok, let me put some packets at some tables and I'll get it to you," Ilia said as she walked away

Jaune sat the Table and he then heard the door open, in walked in three girls one with really long blonde hair, another with White hair, and another with a bow and Raven hair. Jaune looked at the attire and knew they were huntsmen.

"This place looks old, I don't see why you brought me here Yang," said the White-haired girl

"because this was the closest coffee place near the docks, and I love their Crimson Cinnimon Latte!" the girl, Yang, replied "they also serve tea here Blake"

The Raven haired girl, Blake, looked up from her book and looked to the menu atop the register, "huh? I wonder if they have Green Tea?" She asked herself.

Yang rang the little bell on the counter and the three waited

"coming!" Cried Ilia

Jaune smirked at that for some reason. Ilia walked out with Jaunes cup and Jaune saw her freeze, he looked to where her eyes pointed and saw that she was looking at the Blake girl. He also saw the fear in her eyes, Jaune didn't know who the Blake girl was but he had his foot sticking out of his chair and firmly on the floor in case something happened.

"B-Blake?"

Blake looked to Ilia and saw the shock in Blake's face, Jaune then saw Blake tense up and he saw Blake's hand slightly shift to her back. Jaune was about to pounce

"Blake do you know her?" the white-haired girl, Weiss, asked

The two girls also saw the reaction of blake and were about to take action. Yang activated Ember Celcila and that's when Jaune saw the barrel of her gauntlet rotate, Jaune stood up and unholstered his gun and pointed his gun and Yang

"VPD! Stop what you're doing!" Jaune cried

Blake and Yang looked to Jaune and Yang still had her Gauntlest activated and Ilia dropped the cup.

"Deactivate your weapon!" Jaune cried

"Officer you don't-!" Blake began

"Deactivate your weapon or I will shoot!" Jaune said

Weiss looked dumbfounded, _'why does fate hate me?'_ she asked herself


	4. Chapter 4 Arrest

Jaune held his gun tight. Yang's gauntlets were still Activated.

"I said Deactivate your weapon! now!" Jaune yelled

"Yang! do as he says! He's a cop!" Weiss said

Yang looked at Jaune and saw that his finger was already inches away from the trigger. She deactivated her gauntlets and raised her hands in the air.

"Officer, please wait, that woman behind the counter, she's part of the White-Fang" Blake said

Jaune looked at her, "Was, she was apart of the White-Fang, I know about Ilia's old job" Jaune said

He walked up to Yang and cuffed her, and he then leads her to his car and put her in the back seat, he then grabbed his radio and called in for a 415 and was told to take Yang to the station and be questioned while they inform Beacons headmaster of the situation, he then took the two girls names, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna.

Jaune then turned to the two other girls, "you can follow me to the station or you can go back to Beacon, but I would like to ask you a few questions Ms. Belladonna" Jaune told her

"We'll go, but I don't think I have to answer any of your questions without a lawyer present" Blake replied

"If you won't answer my questions or refused to even talk to me that's fine, but I can get the full story from Ilia" Jaune said

He noticed the girl's bow twitch, He had also noticed it twitch when she saw Ilia. Jaune then entered his car and drove to the station. As he drove he saw Yang in the back fidget with the cuffs.

"That won't work," Jaune told her "the Cuffs are Aura canceling, even with your physical strength you couldn't break through it.

Yang just looked at him with surprise, "how did you know I was trying to lessen the Cuffs?" Yang asked

"I'm a detective, it's my job to notice things. I saw how hard you were trying to push your thumb past the cuff to at least get one hand loose" Jaune told her "are they too tight?" Jaune asked

"A little" Yang said "but it's not my first time in cuffs~," Yang said with a wink

Jaune chuckled, "I like the effort but I doubt a girl like you would really try to seduce a cop," Jaune said "I may be the same age as you but I'm not that much into your looks"

"Am I not good enough for you?" Yang asked with a smile

"No, opposite, in fact, I think you're beyond my league, but I'm in a relationship as of now" Jaune replied,

"oh really?" Yang said with a smile "what's her name?"

"Ilia Amitola, the girl you tried to attack," Jaune said with a smirk, knowing he had now somewhat scared the fellow teen

"Oh..." Yang said, "so how old are you again?" Yang asked

"17" Jaune replied

"really? your 17 and already a detective for the VPD?" Yang asked

"yeah, I know, a lot of people can't believe it either. I was given this position because of me passing some test and helping solve some cold cases" Jaune told her

"So are you also investigating the dust robberies?" Yang asked

"Everyone at the station is, it's been the biggest problem for us," Jaune said with a smirk

"so any leads?" Yang asked

Jaune looked at her through the rearview mirror, "that's police business, and besides, your only a huntress in training, giving you the information would be pointless" Jaune said

"really? because I may know some things" Yang said

"are you trying to bribe me with information now Yang? you're really looking forward to spending the night in a cell huh?" Jaune said with a grin.

"Roman Torchwick is in charge of the robberies," Yang said

"who doesn't know that," Jaune said with a smirk

"The White fang is working with him as well," Yang told him

Jaune perked up at this, _'White-Fang? Why would they be robbing dust stores with Roman Torchwick?'_ Jaune asked himself

"What we didn't know," Jaune said "how do you know this?" he asked

"My Partner, Blake, and another friend of ours Sun went to stop them and see if it was true that they were working with Torchwick," Yang told him

"wait, wait, wait, did you say Sun? as in Sun Wukong from Haven academy?" Jaune asked,

"yeah, how do you know him?" Yang asked

"Sun told you about him and Neptune working with a Detective in the VPD right?"

"yeah... he did mention it" Yang replied and then it hit her "Wait! that's you!?" Yang cried

"Yep," Jaune said

Jaune then realized that he was only a block from the Station and drove the rest of the way there.

* * *

.

.

.

"what seems to be the problem now Glynda?" Ozpin asked

"It's about Ms. Xioa-Long, She's been arrested for disturbing the peace" Glynda Goodwitch asked

"Well, It seems I have to make a trip down to Police station today," Ozpin said "I haven't spoken to Sasha in quite some time," Ozpin said

Glynda sighed, "please tell me you're not going to cash in that favor she owes you?" Glynda asked

"No, I still feel as if I'll need it later, I'll do this by the book Glynda," Ozpin said "now let's get going"

Ozpin walked to the elevator and Glynda sighed and followed him, "by the book he says..."


	5. Chapter 5 Wizard Ways

"text" = talking

_'text'_ = Thought

[**text**] = texting

**{text}** = call

.

**Vale: Commercial District Monday 12:00 PM/ ValBucks Coffee Shop**

"So let me get this straight" Weiss began "You were a part of the White-Fang like Blake was but you left as soon as you found out you were pregnant and they allowed you to leave after your boyfriend's death?"

Ilia nodded, "yeah, that's pretty much it," Ilia said with a bit of an awkward smile "Me and Cara moved to Vale just last year"

Blake looked at her with a sorrowful expression, "I'm so sorry I freaked out Ilia I just thought you were sent by Adam" Blake replied

"It's fine" Ilia replied "I'm just glad Jaune was here to calm down the situation" Ilia replied

"You mean the detective?" Weiss replied

"Yes" Ilia replied

"Wait, Ilia how do you know him? it sounded like you two were pretty close?" Blake asked

Ilia smiled, "Well... we did Just go on a date last night" Ilia replied

"So your dating the Detective?"

"yes"

Blake looked dumbfounded and Weiss herself was in a state of worry, and both then realized how badly they had messed up in so many ways, not only did they disturb the peace, they tried to attack someone who was dating a VPD Detective, and what was worse was that they were huntresses and could already hear the lecture they would get from Professor GoodWitch

_'We're so screwed!'_ both thought

.

.

.

**Vale: Commercial District Monday 12:25 PM/ Vale Police Department**

Jaune had Yang sitting at his desk while he filled out a report on the incident, he watched as she looked around, Jaune noticed this and understood how she must've been feeling, it always made you feel like you were in the principle's office waiting for your punishment.

"Look, Once your bail's been posted you're free to leave, but for now you'll have to wait in a cell and don't worry You won't be in the same cell as some creeps" Jaune replied

"Thanks for thinking about my safety but I'm sure I could take them" Yang replied with a smirk

"Oh it's not for your safety, it's for theirs," Jaune said with a smile

Yang was put in a cell without her cuffs and she sat down on one of the many benches in the cell. Jaune finished the report and set it aside for now. Suddenly, his desk phone began to ring and he picked it up

"Hello this is Detective Arc," Jaune told whoever was on the other end of the line

**{Jaune}** Came a Feminine Voice

Jaune knew well who it was on the other end line, It was the commissioner of the police, Sasha LeBalos, "C-Commissioner! What can I do for you?" He asked

**{I'd like to see you In my office please, I need to speak with you about something big}** She told him

"Yes M'am" Jaune replied as he hung up the phone and left

He took the elevator to the third floor. He began thinking about what the commissioner might need him for, despite what most said about him and the rumors he could eventually become the next commissioner, Jaune was afraid of the current one, not because of her status. but because of who she used to be. Sasha was an old teammate of the one and only James Ironwood, the General of Atlas Military, and the headmaster of Atlas Academy as well. She was strict when she wanted to be, which would be scary in its own right, but Jaune found that she was also kind and easy-going at times, however, the main reason he was scared of her was that she reminded Jaune of his mother when she would get mad, not even the great Ron Arc wanted to mess with her when she was mad. Once he was on the third floor, all around him were more cops as well as some officials of the city and even a few Huntsmen, He walked up to the commissioner's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came the Commissioners voice

Jaune walked in, but the sight he walked in on was not something he was suspecting. In the room was Commissioner LeBalos but sitting across from her was the Headmaster of Beacon himself Ozpin as well as the vice-headmistress Goodwitch.

"You called for me Commissioner?" Jaune asked

"Yes, please close the door,," Sasha told him

Jaune did so and stood up as he looked to the commissioner, she looked back at him and sighed

"As you might have guessed detective, this is headmaster Ozpin and Vice-Headmistress Goodwitch" Shasha replied

"Yes, I know who they are, the question I have is why they're here? have they come to bail out the student I had just arrested? Which I doubt, It must be something else right?" Jaune asked "after all, it's not every day the Headmaster of Beacon leaves his Huntsmen academy to come down here"

Ozpin chuckled, "you were right Sasha, he truly knows when something else is going on," Ozpin told her

"They have come to bail out their student, but also wish to ask you something,," Sasha told him

"And what would that be?" Jaune asked

"You see, the Vytal Festival is coming up, and recently someone broke into our CTT network, yet we found nothing odd, which makes me wonder why someone had broken into it, we were hoping you could stay at Beacon and hopefully solve the crime that has been committed" Ozpin replied

Jaune looked to him and then back to Sasha, "forgive me, but this sounds more like a job for a private-eye, and why me specifically?" Jaune asked

"They heard about the cold cases you have closed and the reason for this is also a personal matter, it seems they also assaulted a few Atlas soldiers" Sasha replied "and while you might not be a private eye, I recommend this course of action"

"M'am... You can't be serious?" Jaune asked with a baffled expression

"I am Serious Detective until this crime is solved, you will be staying at Beacon along with the staff and you have full authority of this investigation," Sasha told him "And if you feel that any information is being kept from you, notify me and I will issue a warrant, I hope you agree with this Ozpin," Sasha said as she glared at the headmaster

Ozpin nodded, "sound perfectly reasonable"

Jaune was about to protest, but Sasha stopped him, "You will do this Detective, refuse this, and I will be putting you on desk duty for a month"

Jaune looked at her and sighed and agreed before leaving the office.

"Ozpin, just so we're clear, you hold anything from Detective Arc, and I mean anything, don't forget that I and James are still close, I will issue a warrant to search every goddamn inch of that place, and if I do find out you hid anything from him, I am not afraid to release certain information to the public," Sasha said with a stern tone, "Which includes the numerous laws broken by your new favorite team and how you've been covering it up"

Ozpin looked at her with a neutral expression and nodded, "I understand Sasha, and please don't worry... I will withhold nothing from the Detective Arc" Ozpin told her

Sasha nodded, "Good" she replied "now get the fuck out of my office"

The headmaster and vice-headmistress left the office of the commissioner as she stood up and sighed, she went back to her desk and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and a glass. She poured herself a glass and took a swig of it before setting the bottle down.

"I fucking hate this job"


End file.
